


Fright Nights and Tickle Fights

by neurostitch



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurostitch/pseuds/neurostitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt by Kirsten-loves-Cameron on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright Nights and Tickle Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic EVER so please leave some feedback at the end.

Fright Nights and Tickle Fights  
Cameron softly closed the door behind him while balancing a paper bag full of Chinese food. Were those sounds coming from the sitting room? He set the bags down and crept into the area without making a sound. There, he found Kirsten on his laptop, watching their Friday fright night horror movie she had promised not to watch without him. She was hunched over, her knees brought up to her chest, and her arms had encircled them. The scene was the classic ever-so-freaky jump scare. Tiptoeing behind her, at the exact moment an ear-piercing shriek rang out from the laptop, Cameron reached out and tickled her back.  
The scream let out by Kirsten was, by no comparison, loud enough to make Cameron stumble back and bump into the wall behind him. Kirsten was glaring at him, but reached out to help him up, only to tickle him back down. They were both laughing, and as Kirsten streaked into the kitchen and dived over the counter, Cameron was already down below. She fell, next to him, not on top of him, thank God, and the tickling commences once again. Cameron squirmed when Kirsten tickled his stomach, and she found his soft spot. She gives him a triumphant smirk.   
Three minutes later, Kirsten is straddling Cameron on his bed while tickling his abdomen without mercy. They stop, realizing their positions, and Cameron starts coughing in embarrassment, turning even more bright red. They sit up quickly, resume the movie, and the awkwardness between them slowly dissipates.

By the end of the movie, they're side by side. 

In the morning they're cuddling. 

The next Friday fright night, there wasn't much movie watching, if you know what I mean.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it was really short, but I'm pretty proud of it.  
> You can follow me at neurostitch on tumblr and Instagram.


End file.
